Romeo, oh, Romeo
by Fire The Canon
Summary: How very different they both were; how very different their upbringings had been. Yet, when they bumped into each other that one snowy Hogsmeade visit, there was no denying the spark that was emitted when their eyes met.


_**Written for the Inspiration by Shakespeare Challenge (Romeo and Juliet - write about a relationship with two people from opposing belief systems)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo, oh, Romeo<strong>

He was taught to read and write before he could walk. He was handed books to study before Hogwarts was even on his mind. He was told that Purebloods were the supreme people, and that anyone who wasn't, wasn't worth his time.

She grew up in a big family where she never had any privacy. If it wasn't a cousin disturbing her peace, it was her father, wanting to know why she was ignoring everyone. She was told that everyone was equal (Purebloods, Halfbloods, Muggleborn and Muggles) and that to treat them differently would get her in trouble.

He was disciplined harshly with every mistake he made.

Every time she fell over they would smile, set her on her feet and tell her to try again.

How very different they both were; how very different their upbringings had been. Yet, when they bumped into each other that one snowy Hogsmeade visit, there was no denying the spark that was emitted when their eyes met.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh, no, that was my fault," she answered, picking up the book she had dropped in the snow. "I really need to stop reading when I'm walking. My mum is always telling me it's not –" She paused when she realised who she was speaking to. He was staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Weasley," he muttered.

"Malfoy."

"I, er, I… just watch where you're going next time, alright?" He hurried off after that, thinking about how he would have to wash himself thoroughly once he got back; to remove the stain of her dirty blood from his clothes.

Five years of sharing classes and they had both successfully managed to avoid each other until that moment. Their families had always hated each other, and they had not been told different.

"The Weasleys are blood traitors."

"Don't go talking to a Malfoy, Rosie. They're bad news."

It was all they had been told, and it was what they believed.

At least until that meeting.

…

Her red hair was a trademark for her family name. His blond was what set him apart from the less-wealthy families. When people saw them they would instantly know that she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy.

"Got your nose buried in a book again, Weasley?" He watched her, waiting for her to respond, but she kept on walking, laughing at something her friend had just said. "Oi, Weasley, don't ignore your superiors!" Again, there was no response.

Ever since their run-in at Hogsmeade, they had seen each other often. They had Potions and Transfiguration and Charms together. Until that moment, they had not spoken a word to each other. Now, it seemed, the teachers were determined to pair them up no matter what.

"I should ask to be moved," he said to her when she dumped her books onto the desk beside him. "This is dishonouring my name."

She merely grunted, turning to the page the teacher had instructed them to. "Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy," she mumbled, and turned her attention towards the front.

She had always been taught to ignore the taunts, for when someone teased her, she knew it was because they were jealous. He had always been told it was okay to tease those less superior to him. It was a strange match, to have them sitting together. It was strange how differently they had been raised, yet one day, they would come to love that about each other.

They just didn't know that in this moment.

…

He was fifteen and that meant hormones were running wild. She was also fifteen – just a month younger than him – and she was noticing boys.

He liked the pretty girls who packed on the make-up and walked with their chests out. She liked the boys who would take the time to help her with her homework if she didn't understand something. There was a boy who spent as much time in the library as her, and when he saw them together, a fire inside of him lit up.

How dare that boy….

She laughed at something he had said and he wanted to curse him.

She didn't like it when her own cousin threw herself around him. Molly always liked to tease the boys, but normally they weren't interested. He liked it, though, and she recognised that feeling as jealousy.

She was jealous of her cousin.

…

"Out of my way, Weasley."

"It's a public space, Malfoy."

"I was here first."

"I won't disturb you."

"Your breathing is distracting me."

"You're not the only one who needs to do this assignment, you know. And there is only a certain amount of hours where the stars are out."

"Do it another day. I was here first."

"If it bothers you so much you do it another day. I'm happy to share the space."

Their bickering had become normal now, yet there was less venom each time. If someone had been standing with them they probably would have said they enjoyed the arguments.

She set up her telescope next to him (closer than was necessary, just to make a point). He scoffed, but didn't say anything.

They spent thirty minutes in silence.

"Stop breathing so loudly, Weasley."

"I'm sorry for existing."

"I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight. I hope my breathing doesn't give you nightmares."

"Shut up, Weasley."

…

They dreamt about each other and the dreams weren't always unpleasant. They never mentioned it, though. Not to themselves, to their friends, and certainly not to each other. But it was obvious that something had changed.

They passed each other in the corridor – he was going to Astronomy, she was going to Muggle Studies – and both of their cheeks tinged with red. Neither acknowledged it, though, and they both put it down to the stuffiness of the castle. Summer was quickly coming and that was what it was. It was hot with so many students so close together.

…

"Your dad will kill you, Rosie."

"What?"

"You and Malfoy… he'll murder you."

"What do you mean?"

"You fancy him, don't you?"

"No! Not at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

"That's not what they're whispering about in the corridors."

"Since when do you believe rumours, James?"

"I see the way you look at him. Your dad will kill you."

"Not if he doesn't have a reason to."

"Then don't give him a reason."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

…

She wasn't entirely sure when it happened; he had no idea when he realised it. There they both sat, opposite each other in the library. She had books spread from one end of the table to the other. He had brought just himself.

They were friends.

No, more than friends.

They were just friends, but they wanted to be more.

"You going to speak, Weasley?"

"What's on your mind, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you blushing, then?"

"I am not!"

"No need to get upset, it was just a question."

His cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red and she smiled. They matched her hair.

"Stop grinning like that."

"You fancy someone, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Is it me?"

"No! Keep dreaming, Weasley."

"It's a shame, because I sure as hell fancy you, Merlin forbid."

Their study corner at the back of the library was suddenly filled with an overwhelming silence. Grey eyes met blue, and his pale skin changed to purple.

"You do?"

…

It was an uncharacteristic romance. He was from a fanatical Pureblood family who would rather marry their own cousins than someone like her. She was raised in a family filled with love and compassion. She was taught that everyone was of equal worth _("Except the Malfoys, Rosie. They're bad news."_).

It probably wouldn't last, but maybe it would. Neither of them were fortune tellers.

From him, she learnt that not all Malfoys were that bad. From her, he learnt that it was okay to love someone different.

Together, they discovered what it was like to love.

Together, they learnt that they didn't want to be part of whatever war their families were having.

It wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just so we're clear, if you've read my other stuff for this pairing, this definitely doesn't coincide with my head canon, but it suited this fic, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway!<strong>_


End file.
